onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odcinek 3
Morgan kontra Luffy! Kim jest tajemnicza dziewczyna? to trzeci odcinek One Piece. Opis Streszczenie Monkey D. Luffy i Roronoa Zoro walczą z Marynarką pod wodzą kapitana Morgana. W końcu, udaje im się pokonać ich lidera. Sprawia to radość nie tylko w mieście, ale też w Marynarce, ponieważ Morgan zbytnio wykorzystywał swoją władzę. Coby nareszcie jest w stanie dołączyć do Marynarki, w tym czasie Luffy i Zoro odpływają ku nowej przygodzie. Pełny Opis 220px|lewo|mały|Zoro broni Luffy'egoTuż po uratowaniu Coby'ego i Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy podał szermierzowi trzy miecze i gdy spytał, który należy do niego, Zoro powiedział, że używa wszystkich trzech. Pirat dał mu wybór: dołączenie do jego załogi lub śmierć z ręki Marynarzy, Zoro przystał na jego warunki. Marynarze ciągle byli zdziwieni tym, że Luffy odbił ich kule. Morgan wytłumaczył, że najprawdopodobniej zjadł on Diabelski Owoc. Sytuacja wyjaśniła się, gdy o to samo zapytał Luffy'ego Zoro. Szermierz powiedział, że to nie miejsce, w którym ma zginąć, ale też dodał, że jeśli Luffy stanie mu na drodze spełnienia marzenia, zabije go. Morgan rozkazał atakować, a w tym czasie Zoro mając miecze, uwolnił się. Luffy użył Gomu Gomu no Muchi, by powstrzymać żołnierzy. Kapitan zdenerwował się i po ściągnięciu płaszcza powiedział, że jest Siekierorękim Morganem i teraz on ich pokona. Luffy przyjął wyzwanie i zaatakował go, ale Morgan odparł atak siekierą. Rozpoczęła się walka, w której Morgan zaczął przegrywać, ostatecznie został trafiony przez Luffy'ego i upadł na ziemię. 220px|prawo|mały|Helmeppo grozi, że zabije Coby'ego W tym czasie, Helmeppo złapał Coby'ego i powiedział, że zastrzeli go, jeśli Luffy się nie podda. Coby powiedział, że nie chce stawać w drodze marzenia pirata, a Luffy powiedział Helmeppo, że chłopiec nie kłamie. Zaczął powoli się do niego zbliżać, tymczasem Morgan wstał i chciał zabić przeciwnika. Zoro zauważył niebezpieczeństwo i ciężko zranił kapitana. W tej samej chwili Luffy uderzył syna Morgana. Wszyscy Marynarze zamiast martwić się przegraną zaczęli się cieszyć, ponieważ Morgan łamał ich prawa jako marynarzy. W tym czasie, Nami poszukując mapy natknęła się na kartkę od Buggy'ego, na której napisał, że to on ją ukradł. Luffy, Zoro i Coby przyszli świętować do baru Riki. Przedstawili swoje plany na przyszłość, Luffy i Zoro mieli płynąć na Grand Line, a Coby chciał zostać marynarzem. Podczas ich rozmowy, pojawiło się kilku ludzi z Marynarki i powiedzieli, że mimo iż Luffy uratował ich od Morgana, nadal jest piratem i z tego powodu musi opuścić wyspę. Chłopak zgodził się i zaczął wychodzić. Gdy marynarz spytał Coby'ego, czy też jest piratem, Luffy zaczął opowiadać o tym, że młody chłopak pracował na statku Alvidy. Był to plan pirata, po chwili Coby zaatakował go i marynarz stwierdził, że nie jest jednym z nich. Gdy Luffy i Zoro wyszli, Coby powiedział marynarzom, że pragnie do nich dołączyć. Ostatecznie, został przyjęty. Jakiś czas później, w porcie Coby ostatni raz żegnał się z piratami przed ich odpłynięciem. Gdy Luffy i Zoro zaczęli oddalać się od wyspy, wielu marynarzy zasalutowało w ich stronę. Postacie Walki i wydarzenia * Monkey D. Luffy i Roronoa Zoro kontra Morgan, Helmeppo i Marines (zakończona) * Monkey D. Luffy kontra Coby (rozpoczęta i zakończona) Nawigacja ca:Episodi 3 de:Morgan vs Luffy! Nazo no Bishōjo wa dare? en:Episode 3 es:Episodio 3 fr:Épisode 3 it:Episodio 3 pt:Episódio 3 ru:Эпизод 3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Saga East Blue Kategoria:Akt Romance Dawn Kategoria:Przetrwanie na Morzu: Saga Super Nowicjuszy Kategoria:Artykuły do poprawienia